


Alone in the Woods

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, I do NOT think Merle is really like this...read intro, Kink, Non-Con morphs into consensual sex, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, ZA, ge, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First person non-con involving Merle Dixon (who I ADORE)<br/>Please read the entire notes before continuing and if you think it will offend you then just maybe skip it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't sure about posting this for a multitude of reasons. This was written in first person while I was drinking gin about a year ago and I just came across it yesterday on my computer after completely forgetting I'd ever written it. This piece is based on a sexual dream I had about Merle Dixon and it does start off as non-con. I do not romanticize rape but it was just a very sexual dream that I have to admit I enjoyed it and it did turn me on. The mind is a funny thing:/ IDK.  
> I ADORE Merle Dixon as a character and while I know he had less savory characteristics in the beginning of the series (racism and sexism, among other things) I DO NOT think he would ever do something like this, even in the beginning when he was more of a bad guy. Anyone who knows me knows how much I love him so please don't think I think he's like this.  
> If non-con is something that will upset you then please just skip this and I will not be offended in the least. It's the only piece of this nature I'll ever be posting so don't think this will be a regular thing for me, I promise it's not:) Love you, Teagan XOXO

# # # # # # # # # #

It's chilly, and the moon is bright. I have been separated from my group and walked for miles. The woods are haunted by the undead, and I am alone with only a knife. By the time the darkest period of night has fallen, I doubt I'll find my people again.

The ground is damp, and there is a bed of leaves on the ground to soften the sound of my footfalls.

Throughout the night, as I walk, I think I hear steps, rustling, twigs snapping. Maybe I do, maybe I don't.

I stop finally and sit beneath a tree for rest. I'm getting nowhere, and I know it.

I drift off; it must have happened this way because when I open my eyes again, I am slumped against the tree. I wonder only for a moment what wakes me until I see boots. I sit up straight and go for my knife, but it's gone, and a gravely voice laughs. When I look up a man is delighting in my fear, and my blood runs icy through my veins.

The man is smiling, and I'm not sure if he intends just to rob me or what.

"Stand up!"

My legs are like jello, and I rise, creeping my hands up the tree behind me.

"That's good. You stay quiet, and maybe you'll walk away from this."

I nod, and now I know he's going to fuck me.

He is taller than me and strong. His voice is a low growl that despite my fear is a sexy sound.

He pulls a rope out of his bag, and I tense up.

"No," escapes my mouth but it's a pointless utterance.

He's going to strangle me or tie me up; both are obviously not good. I have no knife, and there are no police. The best hope I have to get away is to play nice.

It's useless to protest, and I know it. He is smirking like he's done this before and it doesn't bother him at all.

He grabs my wrist and pushes my back against the tree. Before I know it, my hands are bound behind the trunk of the tree. My hands don't touch; the tree is too wide, but they are tied tight with the rope.

"Please...don't kill me."

"Don't have to unless you make me. You have nobody to tell now, do you?"

He's right. There are no police anymore and no court system. From what I know he doesn't want to kill me unless I 'make' him and that's good news. I think.

This man has only a left hand, and his other is replaced by a blade. He has suffered some kind of amputation, and he has a weapon where his right hand once was.

"It's been a while, and there's something I need from you."

He pulls a blade from his waistband with his left hand and begins to cut my clothes from my body. I feel the cool steel of his blade against my skin, and it scares me.

"Wait!...you...you don't have to do this."

Not having the use of my hands is getting to me, I'm as vulnerable as it gets and I fight against the restraints on instinct.

He rips my top from my body and kisses my mouth hard.

I wince and make a whining sound that I'm pretty sure turns him on cause it seems to make him more excited.

He grabs my breasts and his mouth moves to my neck. I feel his stubble on my skin, and it scratches me.

He smells like sweat and dirt. He feels like a man, and I don't want to be turned on by it.

"Stop..."

It feels like the right thing to say, but I know he's not stopping.

He growls into my neck, asking me if I want some control.

I nod as he moves his fingertips over my nipples and he licks at my throat.

"You get a choice then. Do you want my blade or do you want my dick?"

He moves back and looks into my eyes, and then I realize it's not rhetorical. I'm being given a choice of sex or death.

"Your dick," I answer, and he smirks.

He moves his hands to the fly of my pants and the moment he has them undone he yanks them down my legs and touches me.

I try to close my eyes to deny the fact that, although I'm petrified, I'm wet. He moans and pushes his fingers inside me.

His hands are strong, yet his fingers move in a slow and surprisingly gentle motion. I have no real choice but to move my leg open and he bites at my throat hard.

I can't help it now, I groan. My leg moves further up and open. There is nobody to tell me not to enjoy it; nobody left to judge. His fingers start to hit the spot that makes me unable to keep my composure.

He backs up a little and grins.

"You're gettin' off on this?"

I don't know what he wants to hear, but I'm so wet there really isn't much point in lying.

He grabs my ass in the one hand he has and grinds his body against mine.

After a moment he starts to kiss down my body and across my bare stomach.

"How long has it been since someone ate your pussy?"

"Years."

It's true. It hasn't been high on my priority list with the apocalypse going on.

He looks up and tells me to open up.

He brings my leg up onto his shoulder and bites the inside of my knee.

"Tell me you want it," he demands.

"I want it...please."

"You may as well. You don't really have a say, now do you?"

He buries his mouth between my legs, and I gasp, wishing he'd just untie me. My shoulders are starting to ache, but the sensation of his tongue teasing me is perfection. He moves his lips on mine, and I moan, arching my back and knocking my head on the tree a little.

"Jesus!" I whine.

He forces his fingers into me again and sucks at my clit hard enough that I squirm. He's rough now and insistent, lapping at me with his tongue and pulling me to his mouth by my hips.

I'm so close; I feel it rising, and I pull his mouth closer to me with my foot on the back of his neck.

This is when he stops. He stands up and starts on his belt. Soon he has his pants shoved down to his knees and his dick in his hand.

His left-hand grabs me behind my knee, and he thrusts his hard cock deep into me. He moves swift and hard, grunting with each drive of his pelvis. The tree is scratching my back, but he feels so good inside me.

It's ridiculous and sick, but I'm wondering when the last time I had a dick this good was.

"Untie me...I won't fight..."

To my absolute dismay, he pulls out and grabs his knife to cut the rope.

He puts the knife to my throat and warns me not to try anything, and I promise I won't.

I shake my arms out and rub my shoulders.

"Bend over and grab the tree. I'm gonna fuck you from behind."

I slowly turn my back to him, and he touches me for just a moment. I'm wet, and I want it badly now.

"Fuck me..." I beg, feeling deprived of his cock.

He smacks me hard on the ass and then nails me like tomorrow will never come.

I groan like he's my boyfriend and not a man who has threatened me with death.

His dick is huge and hard as stone, and I'm going to cum hard. I reach down between my legs and lay a finger on either side of his dick, adding just a little pressure, and he tightens his grip on my waist.

Then it comes, and I bow down to it.

My legs buckle, and my hand moves from his dick to my clit where the tipping point lies. A sound escapes my mouth, and it's half cry/half whine. Into the dark, the sound travels like a wolf's howl, and he pulls out in time to cum all over my ass.

I cling to the tree for a moment, trying to get my head around what's just happened but it could never make sense, and I don't really care.

My shirt is useless now, and since it looks like he's not going to kill me, it matters. I need something to wear.

He grabs a t-shirt out of his bag and tosses it to me.

He lights a smoke, and as he crouches down in the dirt, he hands my blade back.

He smokes and organizes his things in his bag and says nothing to me.

I put on the t-shirt and wait for some kind of direction.

Just as I start to wrap my mind around everything I see a shadow in the bush and out comes a walker. It's creeping up behind him, and I consider only briefly letting it take him out.

Instead, I rise and walk past him to drive my blade into its head. It never gets close to my attacker who then thanks me and asks if I want to come along with him.

My group is gone, and I have nobody.

I nod and follow him off into the trees...

# # # # # # # # # #

It's chilly, and the moon is bright. I have been separated from my group and walked for miles. The woods are haunted by the undead, and I am alone with only a knife. By the time the darkest period of night has fallen, I doubt I'll find my people again.

The ground is damp, and there is a bed of leaves on the ground to soften the sound of my footfalls.

Throughout the night, as I walk, I think I hear steps, rustling, twigs snapping. Maybe I do, maybe I don't.

I stop finally and sit beneath a tree for rest. I'm getting nowhere, and I know it.

I drift off; it must have happened this way because when I open my eyes again, I am slumped against the tree. I wonder only for a moment what wakes me until I see boots. I sit up straight and go for my knife, but it's gone, and a gravely voice laughs. When I look up a man is delighting in my fear, and my blood runs icy through my veins.

The man is smiling, and I'm not sure if he intends just to rob me or what.

"Stand up!"

My legs are like jello, and I rise, creeping my hands up the tree behind me.

"That's good. You stay quiet, and maybe you'll walk away from this."

I nod, and now I know he's going to fuck me.

He is taller than me and strong. His voice is a low growl that despite my fear is a sexy sound.

He pulls a rope out of his bag, and I tense up.

"No," escapes my mouth but it's a pointless utterance.

He's going to strangle me or tie me up; both are obviously not good. I have no knife, and there are no police. The best hope I have to get away is to play nice.

It's useless to protest, and I know it. He is smirking like he's done this before and it doesn't bother him at all.

He grabs my wrist and pushes my back against the tree. Before I know it, my hands are bound behind the trunk of the tree. My hands don't touch; the tree is too wide, but they are tied tight with the rope.

"Please...don't kill me."

"Don't have to unless you make me. You have nobody to tell now, do you?"

He's right. There are no police anymore and no court system. From what I know he doesn't want to kill me unless I 'make' him and that's good news. I think.

This man has only a left hand, and his other is replaced by a blade. He has suffered some kind of amputation, and he has a weapon where his right hand once was.

"It's been a while, and there's something I need from you."

He pulls a blade from his waistband with his left hand and begins to cut my clothes from my body. I feel the cool steel of his blade against my skin, and it scares me.

"Wait!...you...you don't have to do this."

Not having the use of my hands is getting to me, I'm as vulnerable as it gets and I fight against the restraints on instinct.

He rips my top from my body and kisses my mouth hard.

I wince and make a whining sound that I'm pretty sure turns him on cause it seems to make him more excited.

He grabs my breasts and his mouth moves to my neck. I feel his stubble on my skin, and it scratches me.

He smells like sweat and dirt. He feels like a man, and I don't want to be turned on by it.

"Stop..."

It feels like the right thing to say, but I know he's not stopping.

He growls into my neck, asking me if I want some control.

I nod as he moves his fingertips over my nipples and he licks at my throat.

"You get a choice then. Do you want my blade or do you want my dick?"

He moves back and looks into my eyes, and then I realize it's not rhetorical. I'm being given a choice of sex or death.

"Your dick," I answer, and he smirks.

He moves his hands to the fly of my pants and the moment he has them undone he yanks them down my legs and touches me.

I try to close my eyes to deny the fact that, although I'm petrified, I'm wet. He moans and pushes his fingers inside me.

His hands are strong, yet his fingers move in a slow and surprisingly gentle motion. I have no real choice but to move my leg open and he bites at my throat hard.

I can't help it now, I groan. My leg moves further up and open. There is nobody to tell me not to enjoy it; nobody left to judge. His fingers start to hit the spot that makes me unable to keep my composure.

He backs up a little and grins.

"You're gettin' off on this?"

I don't know what he wants to hear, but I'm so wet there really isn't much point in lying.

He grabs my ass in the one hand he has and grinds his body against mine.

After a moment he starts to kiss down my body and across my bare stomach.

"How long has it been since someone ate your pussy?"

"Years."

It's true. It hasn't been high on my priority list with the apocalypse going on.

He looks up and tells me to open up.

He brings my leg up onto his shoulder and bites the inside of my knee.

"Tell me you want it," he demands.

"I want it...please."

"You may as well. You don't really have a say, now do you?"

He buries his mouth between my legs, and I gasp, wishing he'd just untie me. My shoulders are starting to ache, but the sensation of his tongue teasing me is perfection. He moves his lips on mine, and I moan, arching my back and knocking my head on the tree a little.

"Jesus!" I whine.

He forces his fingers into me again and sucks at my clit hard enough that I squirm. He's rough now and insistent, lapping at me with his tongue and pulling me to his mouth by my hips.

I'm so close; I feel it rising, and I pull his mouth closer to me with my foot on the back of his neck.

This is when he stops. He stands up and starts on his belt. Soon he has his pants shoved down to his knees and his dick in his hand.

His left-hand grabs me behind my knee, and he thrusts his hard cock deep into me. He moves swift and hard, grunting with each drive of his pelvis. The tree is scratching my back, but he feels so good inside me.

It's ridiculous and sick, but I'm wondering when the last time I had a dick this good was.

"Untie me...I won't fight..."

To my absolute dismay, he pulls out and grabs his knife to cut the rope.

He puts the knife to my throat and warns me not to try anything, and I promise I won't.

I shake my arms out and rub my shoulders.

"Bend over and grab the tree. I'm gonna fuck you from behind."

I slowly turn my back to him, and he touches me for just a moment. I'm wet, and I want it badly now.

"Fuck me..." I beg, feeling deprived of his cock.

He smacks me hard on the ass and then nails me like tomorrow will never come.

I groan like he's my boyfriend and not a man who has threatened me with death.

His dick is huge and hard as stone, and I'm going to cum hard. I reach down between my legs and lay a finger on either side of his dick, adding just a little pressure, and he tightens his grip on my waist.

Then it comes, and I bow down to it.

My legs buckle, and my hand moves from his dick to my clit where the tipping point lies. A sound escapes my mouth, and it's half cry/half whine. Into the dark, the sound travels like a wolf's howl, and he pulls out in time to cum all over my ass.

I cling to the tree for a moment, trying to get my head around what's just happened but it could never make sense, and I don't really care.

My shirt is useless now, and since it looks like he's not going to kill me, it matters. I need something to wear.

He grabs a t-shirt out of his bag and tosses it to me.

He lights a smoke, and as he crouches down in the dirt, he hands my blade back.

He smokes and organizes his things in his bag and says nothing to me.

I put on the t-shirt and wait for some kind of direction.

Just as I start to wrap my mind around everything I see a shadow in the bush and out comes a walker. It's creeping up behind him, and I consider only briefly letting it take him out.

Instead, I rise and walk past him to drive my blade into its head. It never gets close to my attacker who then thanks me and asks if I want to come along with him.

My group is gone, and I have nobody.

I nod and follow him off into the trees...


End file.
